This invention relates to rifles and shotguns and, more particularly, to a recoil pad installed on these weapons to help reduce the recoil experienced by a shooter when the weapon is fired.
Most people who have handled firearms, particularly shotguns and the larger bore rifles, are aware of the recoil or "kick" which occurs when the weapon is fired. As most people know, when firing these weapons, the butt end of the stock of the weapon is firmly set against the shooter's shoulder. The shooter then takes a stance in which he or she braces themself against the kick they know they will feel when they pull the trigger. Originally, the carved but end of the stock was directly fitted against the shoulder. Over time, various types of pads were developed to help cushion the shooter against the recoil forces. The pads were made of different types of material and attached to the butt by screws, or by gluing the inner face of the pad to the butt. Later, composite pads were developed. In these pad constructions, one portion of the pad remained fixed while the other moved relative to it when the weapon was discharged. Although each of the various pads afford some degree of recoil cushioning, there is still a great deal which can be done to further cushion the shooter from the recoil.